1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to shielding assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to protect electronic components on a circuit board of an electronic device from electromagnetic interference (EMI), shielding assemblies are generally employed to cover the electronic components. A commonly used shielding assembly is made by punching a metal piece and soldering the punched metal piece to the circuit board. With this structure, to repair the electronic components, the shield must be disassembled from the circuit board with special tools, which is inconvenient and may become damaged and deformed and becomes unusable in the disassembly process the shield.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.